


Sprained Ankle

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Blake sprains her ankle.





	Sprained Ankle

“How does this feel?”

Blake winced and hissed through her teeth as Yang gently stretched out her joints.

Her partner immediately ceased messing with it.  “I’m no doctor, but yeah.  That’s sprained.”  She sighed heavily.  “I can go find the nurse or something if you wanna hang tight for a bit?”

Before Blake could respond, Sun poked his head into their dorm from the window.  “Hey guys - what’s shaking?”

“Blake overdid it during combat practice.”  Weiss sniffed.  “And then didn’t tell anyone about it until we got back to the dorm.  Walking so far on it while it hurts isn’t good for you, Blake!” the heiress lectured.

“I know, I know,” Blake conceded.  “I just thought that once my aura replenished a bit more, it would take care of it.”

Yang nodded.  “Normally our auras take care of our injuries, but sprains are another thing entirely.  Only thing for them is ice and rest.”

“Yang would know!” Ruby piped up, ignoring her sister’s frantic shushingmotions.  “She would always train too hard with Dad, and then have to be put on forced bed rest.  Ended up taking her twice as long to learn things than if she had gone slow, according to Uncle Qrow.”

“And before you ask, no I am  _not_  providing the ice,” Weiss grumbled.

“Drat,” muttered Ruby.

“Well, there’s no helping it then.”  With that, Sun promptly scooped Blake up into his arms.  “Guess I’ll be your legs for a bit!”

Blake yelped, a blush staining her cheeks.  “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle!”

“Not until we reach the nurse’s office,” Sun replied.  “Sorry, you’ll just have to bear with it for a while.  How else are you going to get there?  Weiss is right.”

“I usually am.”

Sun ignored her.  “You really shouldn’t be putting weight on it.  Unless you would prefer one of your teammates carry you there?”

Steadily turning a deeper shade of red than before, Blake gave him a small shake of her head.  Then she wrapped her arms around his neck for better balance.  “Just until we reach the nurse’s office.  Then you put me down.”

He grinned at her.  “Sure thing!”

Ruby tugged on Weiss’s sleeve, a wide, vaguely creepy smile on her face.  _“A princess carry!”_  she loudly whispered.

“I changed my mind - put me back down now!”


End file.
